(PROMISE ME YOU WILL) COME BACK HOME TO ME (FF Terjemahan)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Jongin mendapatkan peran untuk proyek drama tapi Sehun takut Jongin akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri dengan karakter dramanya/ Ini adalah FF terjemahan dari Asianfanfiction/ Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun!


**(PROMISE ME YOU WILL) COME BACK HOME TO ME**

Real Author : assirenis

Interpreter : kimykai

Main Cast : Sehun x Jongin

Summary : Jongin mendapatkan peran untuk proyek drama tapi Sehun takut Jongin akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri dengan karakter dramanya.

N/A : This is not my fanfiction. I just translate it into Indonesian.

(Ini bukan fanfiction milik saya. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.)

 **I AM NOT A PLAGIARISM!**

This is the real :

story/view/965727/promise-me-you-will-come-back-home-to-me-exo-sehun-jongin-sekai-kaihun

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICT!**

Happy Reading ^^

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Sehun tidak takut pada awalnya.

Saat _Manager_ datang ke asrama mereka mengumumkan sebuah proyek baru untuk mereka, semua member berpikir itu adalah variety show. Keesokan harinya _Manager hyung_ datang kembali dengan sebuah naskah ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Jonginsambil berkata, "Selamat! kita mempunyai actor baru sekarang."

Sisanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga, merayakan dengan banyak sekali ayam goring, karena actor Kim JongIn akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Malam itu, Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Dengan senyum yang lebar dan memegang erat tangan Sehun, Jongin membalas bisikkan kata terimakasih.

Sehun memang tidak takut pada awalnya – tidak sampai Jongin mempelajari perannya mendatang.

Publik mengumumkan debut Jongin sebagai actor dua hari kemudian. Para kritikus drama dan film terkenal di undang dalam konferensi pers dan mengungkapan bahwa Jongin berperan sebagai Oh Seung Ha untuk _modern remake_ dari drama Mawang 2007. Untuk mengikuti peran pertamanya adalah sebuah kehormatan besar, namun itu adalah salah satu dengan banyak pertimbangan harapan.

Sebagai Oh Seung Ha, Jongin harus memerankan dua karakter. Ia menjadi _angel_ pada siang hari yang membela orang lemah dan tak berdaya melawan kejahatan masyarakat, dan menjadi _devil_ pada malam hari yang mempunyai rencana balas dendam kepada pembunuh kakaknya.

Jongin tidak pernah menunjukkan naskahnya pada siapapun, ia ingin merahasiakannya dan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun menyadari perubahan peran saat ia melihat Jongin melangkah ke panggung sebagai Oh Seung Ha.

Tidak sampai dua hari Sehun menemukan Jongin di ruang keluarga sedang menonton sesuatu di iPad-nya, saat Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sehun seharusnya melihat reaksi Jongin –melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mencicit– sebagai orang lebih tua memang mudah sekali tekejut.

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menghela nafas lega, "Mencari. Untuk drama. Untuk peran."

Sehun duduk disamping Jongin tanpa berkata apapun dan Jongin membagi salah satu _earbuds_ -nya pada Sehun. Sehun memeluk lebih dekat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jongin, dengan Jongin tetap memainkan apapun di iPad-nya. Ternyata yang ditonton adalah dramanya dalam versi Jepang.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menonton 20 episode, jadi Direktur menyarankan aku menonton versi ini sebagai gantinya." jelas Jongin. Tidak seperti yang ia butuhkan, tapi ia merasa mungkin Sehun ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pilih.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan saling memeluk, berbagi earbuds dan iPad, menonton dalam diam drama yang berada di antara mereka. Mereka tidak selesai menonton karena ditengah jalan mereka telah tertidur. Dan itu tidak terasa lama sampai Junmyeon membangunkan mereka untuk latihan.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih seperti rutinitas biasanya. Perbedaannya adalah ketika Junmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memiliki proyek akting mereka sendiri, _dorm_ akan begitu bising dengan para _member_ mencoba untuk mempraktekan naskah, tetapi Jongin terlihat tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat ia membaca dan menghapal naskahnya.

Sehun tidak yakin jika hanya dirinya yang menyadari hal itu. Para member masih berisik dan mengobrol tanpa pernah berhenti, namun saat Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin, semuanya terlihat seperti jauh dari kebisingan.

Saat Sehun memeriksa kamar Jongin setelah makan malam, ia melihat Kyungsoo memberi saran pada Jongin, keduanya saling melihat naskah yang berada di tangan Jongin. Sehun melangkah memasuki kamar dan mengambil tempat di kasur Chanyeol yang berada disebrang Jongin. Sehun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Saat waktunya untuk tidur, Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan meremas tangannya. Sehun menatap Jongin.

 _I miss you_

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun secara rutin di _dorm_ selama tiga hari yaitu melihat Jongin saat mempraktekan perannya (kadang-kadang dengan membawa satu set ayam kesukaan Jongin) dan menonton drama yang akan diperankan Jongin sebelum tidur (dan Junmyeon akan memarahinya karena begadang). Tindakan kecil yang menjadi cara Sehun untuk mendukung Jongin.

Dan hanya sampai malam dimana sebelum Jongin syuting, bahwa Sehun merasa ia tidak ingin Jongin melanjutkan drama ini.

Sehun telah menonton _remake_ dari _Mawang_ versi asli dan Jepang. Sehun juga sudah mendengarkan bagian Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan karakter gelap Jongin, karakter gila dan sedih yang mungkin melekat pada diri Jongin dan tidak pernah menumpahkan.

Jongin adalah seorang perfeksionis. Itu adalah fakta. Banyak orang tahu bagaimana Jongin akan berlatih pada siang dan malam untuk menunjukkan tarian yang sempurna, semua berkah dan kecerhan berada di tempat yang tepat. Itu tidak berbeda dengan proyek drama ini. Jongin akan berusaha untuk mencapai kesempurnaan pada perannnya sehingga Jongin tidak pernah berhenti untuk mempraktekannya di kamar.

Sehun tidak akan merasa seperti ini jika Jongin mendapatkan peran yang berbeda, seperti menjadi pribadi yang sederhana, mungkin seorang siswa SMA, atau seorang anggota muda dari masyarakat, bukan dengan peran masa lalu yang katarsis. Sehun pertama kali merasakan bagaimana peran sudah menyatu dalam diri Jongin saat Sehun melihat Jongin berlatih untuk Deep Breath. Itu lebih gelap, lebih dalam, lebih berbeda. Seorang Jongin hilang dalam diri Kai. Kai yang kuat, ganas, lenih gelap. Dan mungkin sepersekian detik, Sehun melihat Oh Seung Ha hidup dimata Kai.

Butuh waktu lebih dari satu menit untuk Jongin yang Sehun tahu, Jongin yang Sehun cintai, muncul dari tubuh di depannya ini. Dan itu membuat Sehun lebih takut dari apapun –kehilangan Jonginnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung lebih cocok memerankan peran ini dibandingkan aku," ucap Jongin malam itu sebelum syuting esok harinya. Jongin duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, membolak-balikkan naskahnya. Sehun sudah nyaman berbaring ditempat tidur Jongin.

"Dia bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo hyung bisa menipu orang dengan wajah polosnya."

Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Sehun, malu dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak telihat polos?"

Sehun tertawa, mungkin terdengar sedikit lebih keras. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Dan Jongin ikut tertawa setelahnya. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin seperti ini.

Saat tawa mereka berhenti, Jongin dengan lembut mendorong Sehun sehingga ia bisa tidur di tempat tidurnya. Jongin masuk ke dalam selimut dan mendekat pada Sehun.

"I missed this. I missed you." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menariknya agar mendekat, lebih dekat, merasakan kulit Jongin yang terasa hangat.

"Besok kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya merasakan ciuman di kepalanya.

Jika saja hal itu mungkin untuk memberitahu Jongin agar tidak melakukan proyek ini, Sehun akan lakukan. Jika saja itu mudah untuk meminta pada manajemen supaya menarik keluar Jongin dari proyek ini, akan Sehun lakukan.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Jongin bangun pagi untuk mempersiapkan jadwalnya hari ini. Sehun bangun diwaktu yang sama seperti Jongin, dan mencoba untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin, segulung Kimbap Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo akan membuat camilan yang mudah. Sehun tidak akan berbohong jika ia tidak merasa gugup, bahkan takut, untuk Jongin.

"Jadi," Jongin mulai berbicara saat mengambil naskah yang berada di meja, "Aku akan pergi dulu."

Sehun menemani Jongin sampai depan pintu. Sehun hanya memiliki waktu yang tersisa saat ini untuk memberi tahu Jongin agar tidak melakukan hal ini lagi. Berharap Jongin mungkin akan mengundurkan diri proyek ini. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggantikannya? Apa itu baik untuk bersikap egois saat ini?

"Hyung," panggil Sehun dengan suara tulus, "Good luck," karena Sehun masih ingin Jongin untuk mengajak yang satu ini. Ini adalah tambahan untuk tantangan Jongin. Sehun tahu bagaimana Jongin sangat bergairah untuk melakukan semua hal yang ditugaskan padanya.

Jongin memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba dan memberikan ciuman ringan di kening, hidung dan bibir Sehun. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun sebelum pergi, gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas. Meniggalkan Sehun yang masih bediri di tempatnya.

Sehun berharap bahwa Jongin yang meninggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu akan tetap menjadi Jongin yang sama yang akan pulang malam ini dan malam sesudahnya.

Tidak ada akibat dari pembelokan karakter, satu sedih dan hancur di diri Jongin yang sangat Sehun cintai.

(Kemudian pada hari itu Sehun memposting di Instagram dan Weibo sebuah foto Jongin –Sehun ambil secara diam-diam– yang sedang terbenam dalam naskahnya, dengan caption "Aktor tampan kami! Bawa pulang ayam juga hahaha." Sehun hampir akan menambahkan, "Ayo cepat kembali!" tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya berharap.)

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf banget kalau bahasanya masih sulit untuk di pahami. Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat bahasa yang mudah, tapi itu sulit sekali T_T**

 **Maafkan saya.**

 **Tolong review-nya ya teman-teman. Ini FF terjemahan pertama saya. Tolong dukungannya.**

 **Jika banyak yang berminat saya akan menerjemahan lebih banyak FF lagi.**

 **Terimakasih ^^**

 **w/ love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
